1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker having a laser vibration diaphragm, and more particularly to a speaker having a laser vibration diaphragm that may produce spatial variations by the difference of incident angles of the light, thereby obtaining a viewable strong sensation to the people, and thereby enhancing the viewing effect and aesthetic quality of the speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cabinet 1 shown in FIG. 1 comprises at least one speaker 2 having a vibration diaphragm 3 which is protruded outward from the speaker 2. However, the vibration diaphragm 3 does not have an outstanding appearance, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the speaker 2 and the cabinet 1.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional speaker.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a speaker having a laser vibration diaphragm that may produce spatial variations by the difference of incident angles of the light, thereby obtaining a viewable strong sensation to the people, and thereby enhancing the viewing effect and aesthetic quality of the speaker.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a speaker having a laser vibration diaphragm, comprising a housing having a diffusion opening provided with a laser vibration diaphragm, wherein the laser vibration diaphragm has reflective spatial patterns, so that the speaker may present multiple-image variations under different rays of light, thereby enhancing a viewing effect and aesthetic quality of the speaker.
Preferably, the laser vibration diaphragm is integrally formed by a plastic injection molding process.
Preferably, the laser vibration diaphragm is formed by metallic material.
Preferably, the laser vibration diaphragm is formed by non-metallic material.
Preferably, the laser vibration diaphragm is formed by bonding.
Preferably, the reflective spatial patterns of the laser vibration diaphragm present a radiating shape.
Preferably, the reflective spatial patterns of the laser vibration diaphragm are formed by multiple concentric circles.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.